<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedside Manner by SuburbanSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252832">Bedside Manner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun'>SuburbanSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos gets injured on a call gone wrong, he and TK take comfort in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedside Manner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/gifts">buckdiaz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Chocolate Box!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Carlos notices as he comes to is that his head is throbbing, his throat parched. The second thing he notices is the unmistakably sterile scent of a hospital room. </p><p>The third thing is that TK is slumped over in a plastic chair beside him, his head pillowed on the thin strip of mattress by Carlos’ hip. He’s clearly asleep, but his brows are furrowed, his lips pursed. Still feeling groggy, Carlos lifts the arm that isn’t connected to an IV to brush his fingertips gently against TK’s forehead in an attempt to soothe those worried lines. </p><p>It doesn’t exactly work. When TK opens his eyes with a start, the concern on his face only deepens.</p><p>“You’re awake,” he says hoarsely, before clearing his throat. “I should— let me get—” His hands hover in midair, like he wants to touch Carlos but isn’t quite sure that he’s allowed to, so Carlos grabs one of them with his free hand and squeezes tight.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he murmurs. “I’m okay.” </p><p>TK takes in a ragged breath, the sheen of tears in his eyes, then lets out a shuddering laugh. “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you. You’re the one who got yourself shot.” </p><p>Carlos winces. He’s dimly aware of the pain radiating from his left thigh, but whatever they’ve got him hooked up to seems to be doing a decent job of masking it. “Just trying to keep up with you,” he says softly, and TK chuckles again. </p><p>“I should go get one of the doctors,” TK says reluctantly, standing up but not letting go of Carlos’ hand. “Tell them you’re awake. Get them to check you out.” He doesn’t turn to go, though, just stares down at Carlos with that same look on his face, chewing absently at his lower lip.</p><p>“Go. I’ll be here when you get back,” Carlos says with a ghost of a smile. “And maybe you could bring me a glass of water?”</p><p>TK nods rapidly, and with one more squeeze of his hand, he disappears into the hallway to track down a doctor. </p><p>The next hour passes in a blur as a series of hospital employees trail in and out of the room, checking Carlos’ charts and vitals, adjusting his pain meds, filling him in on his prognosis (good, but he’s going to be resigned to desk duty for awhile until his leg fully heals). His partner and a couple of his buddies from the station file in to check on him, plus a few of the off-duty members of the 126. He’s told that his parents, who had gone out of town for the long weekend, are on their way back to Austin.</p><p>All the while, TK hovers anxiously near the door, tearing a tissue to shreds with one eye on Carlos at all times.</p><p>Finally, the last nurse leaves him to rest, and his visitors head to their shifts or to get coffee in the hospital cafeteria. TK is the only one left in the room.</p><p>Carlos frowns. “Why are you all the way over there?” TK is still leaning against the wall by the door, his shoulders hunched. With some concerted effort and only a little bit of pain, Carlos scoots over on the narrow bed and pats the space beside him. TK’s mouth twitches, but he comes, perching on the edge of the mattress like he’s afraid to get too close. </p><p>“You’re okay,” TK mutters, like it’s to himself. He isn’t quite meeting Carlos’ eyes. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m okay. But I’m starting to feel like you’re not.” </p><p>Finally TK looks at him, and he looks— wrecked. He sighs, reaching up to rub a hand against his forehead. “Like I said, I’m supposed to be comforting you here, not the other way around.” </p><p>Carlos shrugs. “I’m not keeping score.” </p><p>“It’s just…” TK begins. “I don’t want to lose you. I <em> can’t </em> lose you.” </p><p>“You didn’t, Ty.” Carlos shifts his head on the pillow so he can get a better look at TK. He grasps his hand again and pulls it over to rest just above his heart, his thumb gently stroking the skin of TK’s palm. “You didn’t. The bullet barely grazed me.” </p><p>TK scoffs at that. “Two inches to the left and it could’ve—”</p><p>“But it didn’t.” </p><p>They’re both silent for a moment. TK runs his free hand down his face. “I know… I know that this is the job. It just… worrying about you, it doesn’t get any easier, does it?” </p><p>Carlos raises his eyebrows. “I could say the same thing to you.” </p><p>TK lets his chin drop down to his chest, but Carlos can see his lips quirked up in a little smile. “Yeah. I know. Two-way street.” </p><p>“Two-way street.” </p><p>“This time…” TK meets his gaze again. “This time you’re okay, but what about the next time?” </p><p>“You know better than to think like that.” Carlos squeezes the hand on his chest. “Otherwise we could never do what we do. We can’t worry about next time; all we can do is focus on doing the best job we can, and be thankful that <em> this time</em>, everything is going to be just fine.” </p><p>“Just fine,” TK says dubiously, but some of the tension in his shoulders is gone, his forehead a little smoother. “I don’t know if I’d call you having a bullethole in your leg <em> just fine</em>.” </p><p>Carlos laughs and shakes his head. “Maybe not <em> fine</em>, but manageable. I’ll get to take a little time off, lounge around on the couch for awhile, annoy you by making you bring me snacks…” </p><p>“Anything.” TK’s eyes are wide, and he shuffles his position on the bed so he’s sitting pressed all the way up against Carlos’ body. “You want chicken noodle soup? I’m your guy. Breakfast in bed? I’ll start scrambling the eggs now. One of those fancy recipes from the cooking shows you like to watch? I’m on it.” </p><p>“Maybe we stick to sandwiches at first,” Carlos says, wrinkling his nose. “Once you master those, we can move onto the harder stuff.” </p><p>“Hey! I’m a halfway decent cook.” </p><p>He smirks. “Maybe a quarter of the way.” </p><p>TK laughs, and more of the tension dissipates from the lines of his shoulders. Carlos lets go of his hand to reach up and brush the hair at his temple, his palm sliding down to cup TK’s cheek, who leans into the touch like it’s a lifeline. </p><p><em> Yeah</em>, Carlos decides. Despite the nagging pain in his thigh, and the fact that he’s almost certainly going to need TK’s help getting up and down the stairs in his apartment, he knows things are going to be <em> just fine. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>